Mr. Green
Introduction Mr. Green is the archenemy of The Noid at the beginning of his life. He sent strange creatures to invade the city of New York and according to the mayor, their only hope is The Noid himself so Mr. Green sets out on a quest to stop him using his yo-yo, pizza crusher and other devices. He commands other creatures that look like him as well as other people and animals. After his death, Mr. Green would be reincarnated as a being of pure Gronk to fight alongside Dixon Gangreen. Early life Mr. Green was a being born of pure chaos and jealousy somewhere in Realm 3161990. Soon after his birth he found his way to the Realm's version of Earth where he subsequently ordered his minions to invade New York City due to the fact that he was envious of their delicious pizza. This invasion was quickly put to a stop by The Noid, a being identical in appearance and power to Mr. Green save for the fact that he was red where Mr. Green was green. Death After being thwarted, Mr. Green quickly realized the error in his ways and quickly began to think of ways he could repay the citizens of New York City for showing him mercy and sparing his life when he did not deserve it. That opportunity arose immediately as The Noid kidnapped two Domino’s employees, demanding $100,000 and forcing them to make him a pizza and a salad. As an offer of good will to the people of New York, Mr. Green attempts to negotiate with The Noid. In a rage-fueled attack, he murders Mr. Green in cold blood, banishing his soul to the Shadow Realm. Shadow Realm into the Gronk Arena Not much is known about Mr. Green's time spent in the shadow Realm as it is not accessible to most mortals and Mr. Green refuses to comment on his time there. What is known, however, is that after eons of roaming Mr. Green's soul was drawn into the newly created Gronk Arena in Realm 750.07, as that arena had a portal to the Shadow Realm inside of it. As he was trapped inside the arena, Mr. Green could feel every scrape, blow, and fall done to the arena during its use as if these hits were against his own body. Mr. Green spent millennia in agony with his only respite being Dixon Gangreen of the Gronk Army, who consistently maintained the arena, thus tending to Mr. Green's wounds. As The Great War of Realm 750.07 drew to a close, Kazuhira Miller made it his mission to protect the Gronk in a vessel that could defend itself. Thus, Mr. Green's robotic body was born. Miller twisted and bent the former Gronk Arena into a humanoid shape and, after years of hard work, effectively made an android body using the power of the Gronk. Unknowingly, he had also granted it consciousness through the soul of Mr. Green. Mr. Green, feeling an immense debt to the Gronk army as they had tended to his wounds as well as granted him his freedom to live once again, dedicated his life to protecting the Gronk and serving the Gronkish government in any way he could. Stronk 4.0 In his new mechanical body, Mr. Green learned how to fight. He trained tirelessly to become a worthy partner of the newly reincarnated Dixon Gangreen, his friend and mentor. Due to his efforts, Mr. Green was offered a contract to participate in Stronk. As a servant to the Gronk, he dedicated his skills to this new endeavor with the utmost zeal, and continues to do so to this day. In-Ring In the arena Mr. Green has been a fierce opponent to many fighters, providing a substantial challenge. However, he is yet to come out on top in any major title matches. Category:Mortals Category:Rankenfiles